Hearts and hardship
by EmmaMaeFlash56
Summary: After Henry Allens death, Barry runs all the way to starling city unknowingly and end up finding himself talking to the the whole arrow team. Rated T just to be safe! Profanity warning! Also in the first chapter I put team flash and I meant team arrow! Sorry!
1. chapter 1

**This is a story about what I think should have happened after Henry Allens death except his friends locking him up in the pipeline. I really hope you guys enjoy this! More below!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, but the plot! Enjoy!**

Barry watched as Z _oom_ stabbed his own father with his hand. The way his dad dropped to his knees, brought memories flooding back to Barry. His father, Henry Allen, the man that taught him to walk, ride a bike, one of the first people Barry ever truly loved, was now nearly limp as his body fell to the floor. To Barry it felt like an eternity, he wanted to take in as much time as he had with his father left, who's life was now going to end because of Barry. Because he wasn't _fast enough._

Barry ran to the man, holding on to him like he was the only thing Barry had left. The feeling of Henry's cold skin under Barry's fingers was truly heartbreaking.

"Dad! Please, dad. Come on! Come on!"

Every ounce of love Barry had was replaced with a rage, as he realized _Hunter Zolloman, a man who he once thought of as a friend,_ just killed his only living blood left on this Earth. He ran to the man, grabbing him by the neck and looking him dead in the eyes, trying his best to show no emotion.

"Come on flash, use that anger, _end me._ That's what will make you just. Like. Me."

Those three words pounded against Barry's skull as he struggled to breath. _Just like me,_ Barry could never be just like him, not even remotely close to anything like him. Barry's instinct kicked in and he started running, faster than he's ever ran before. With every step he pounded harder to the ground. Feeling the energy surge through him. Every tear that trickled down his face was a memory, a reminder, that Barry will never make another memory with his father.

The buildings around Barry came to a blur, the conversations of the people on the street became a hushed whisper. Everything felt as though it was pushing on Barry, becoming compacted into a world Barry didn't know anymore.

Suddenly Barry came to an abrupt stop and fell to his knees, letting every emotion he had flood out of him. He didn't know where he was and he quite honestly didn't care until he heard a familiar voice.

"Barry," the voice almost sounded excited, Barry looked up to see Oliver queen standing over him. He was in the "Arrow Cave".

"Barry?" Oliver now said sounding concerned. The man walked up to Barry. Oliver saw the pain in the mans eyes, eyes that are usually filled with positivity, hope. Now all he saw was a dark void, if the black void held any hope, Oliver couldn't find it. He knew what he wanted to do the moment he saw Barry's eyes, he wanted to inflict pain on whoever did this to the young man he calls his brother.

Barry stood up, trying to regain balance. All of team flash saw how the once tall and strong man fell back to the floor, limp and weak. As he began to sob his whole body started vibrating. Oliver went to go touch Barry but wasn't sure if that could hurt him, he tried to put his hand on the mans shoulder but his hand fell through what felt like air.

Suddenly, without warning Barry shot up into the air and started pacing the room, faster than a normal person.

"I'm going to _kill_ him Ollie, I'm going to take everything from him, _EVERYTHING!"_ The mans face filled with anger and pain, Oliver had felt pain like Barry is going through but Barry's seems to be taking it harder.

"Kill who?" Oliver finally spoke up, this wasn't Barry, this wasn't _his_ Barry.

"ZOOM Ollie! ZOOM damnit, that son of a bitch is going to die! He told me that I was just like him! He killed my dad just to prove a point!" Oliver winced as Barry said that, his dad, the man was only 26 and he's already experienced so much pain. He was strong, stronger than Oliver, but Barry always, _always_ , had a good heart.

"Look..." Oliver began, struggling to find the right words, "I do know what you're going through, maybe not in the same circumstances but I _have_ gone through this. You can't let it get through to you. Barry, you are such a strong man, stronger than me, so I can't even begine to fathom the pain you're going through. Killing is not the answer, no matter how much you think it is. Killing will change you Barry, it will take away the innocent man I know, the man I think of as a brother. You will never be the same, so that's why you have to promise me, _promise me Barry that you won't resort to killing."_ Barry merely nodded Ollie made his promise.

"I'm scared Ollie, I'm scared that when I'm not watching, Zoom will come and kill all of my family. That's why I have to constantly have them in my vision. And even give up my own life if it means saving them," Barry sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, " I don't want you to worry about me if i die, just remember me, but do not mourne".

That's the thing Oliver hated about Barry. Barry expected nobody to become sad after he dies. He wants them to continue on their life's. It wasn't fair. He didn't want them to fall into a depression after he's gone, but let him go out doing what he loves, saving people's life's.

 **So this is my first chapter series I'm starting!! I'm so excited! I hope you guys like it and I am put a lot of hard work into this chapter! I want the best opening chapter possible!! Tell me what you thought in the comments! I'm open for suggestions also!**


	2. An enraging encounter

**Oh my goodness, I'm finally updating this story! I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting! I've been so busy and I'm writing this after I just got out a shower and I'm an hour I'm going somewhere so I'm making time for it! If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave comments! I hope you guys enjoy!**

"Barry I'm not just going to ignore it if you get yourself killed, we aren't going to let you die," Oliver said with a soothing look on his face.

"You don't know what Zoom is capable of," A distraught Barry said, catching Oliver's eye as he looked up. His eyes were full of worry and support.

"Yes, I do, I've seen the news Barry. You have a good heart, it's better to have a good heart than fast legs," Barry looked up, he recognized that quote. It was something his mom had told him as a kid.

"I just need a break right now, do you still have that treadmill that we brought here last year?" Barry asked, he really needed to run but he didn't know Star well so he just wanted to run on the treadmill.

"Yeah it's back there," Felicity finally spoke up, she pointed next to all of Oliver's training equipment. The whole time she had been lightly whimpering in her chair, only now speaking up.

Barry walked over to the treadmill and looked at the pattern on the treadmill. After looking at the pattern for a good second he finally started to run. He ran slow at first trying to clear his mind, then picked up his pace to about two-thousand miles per hour.

Oliver and Dig watched in amazement, they've seen Barry run before, but not in one place.

"Do you think the kids gonna be alright?" Dig asked, he was genuinely concerned for the kid. He may be more powerful than both of them but he's still young. Barry was like a little brother to Dig and Oliver, more so Oliver though.

"I don't know, he's strong, but he's not invincible," Oliver said as a tear streamed down his face. The two turned back to the blur on the treadmill, lightning sparking off of him. It was an amazing sight.

Barry could hear every word that Oliver and Dig were saying, but he wasn't focused on them. As he ran, tears fell down his face, it was one of the only times he'd freely be able to cry without someone telling him it's okay. It's not okay. He just got over his mother's death and was finally ready to move on. Barry ran for what seemed like forever, everyone had left the Arrow Cave, leaving Barry to himself.

After about 2 hours Barry decided to switch to the punching bags. He pretended it was Zoom. As he stood up to the bag, he got in a fighting position. His hands up to his chin and his feet apart. He started punching the bag with everything he had.

"This is for killing my dad!" Barry yelled to the punching bag furiously. "You don't deserve to live after how many people you've killed," he punched even harder. "One of the cops you killed at Jitters had a son, an 8 year old son, and now he's going to grow up without a father!" Barry grew more and more furious as he punched the bag.

Suddenly Barry's rage grew and he forgot he punching bag was just a punching bag and stuck his vibrating hand right through it. He watched as sand poured out of it, falling to the ground, taunting him. Telling him he didn't kill Zoom, he just destroyed a punching bag. Barry fell to his knees sobbing, tears falling down his face harder than they had before.

"Oh what a shame," Barry recognized the voice, the voice of the man who killed his father. Barry whirled around very quickly, to see himself face-to-face with Zoom, unmasked.

"Now, why don't we go for a little run to your friend Oliver's," Zoom said is his menacing voice as he sped off toward the Queens' apartment. Barry ran faster than he ever had before. He wasn't going to let Zoom touch any of them. When he arrived he saw Zoom standing in the dining room. Suddenly Oliver came running down the steps.

"What's going on, Barry why are yo-" Oliver was cut off by the sight of Zoom standing in his home, he was even more unsightly than what he'd seen on the news. Suddenly the black creature removed its mask to reveal a man, he looked up and smiled a menacing smile at Oliver.

"Don't touch him _Hunter,_ I swear to God if you lay a finger on him I won't hesitate to kill you this time." This time. What did that mean, had Barry almost killed him before, Oliver thought as he looked at the two.

"Oh Barry, why would I just lay a finger on him when I can stick an entire vibrating hand through his heart?" Zoom asked, it was retorical of course. Barry hated him, he _hated_ him. Without thinking Barry ran towards Zoom, pushing him up against the wall. He punched the smug look off the mans face. Every punch Barry threw was a rage filled punch, and he didn't regret a single one.

"I've got you Zoloman, I've got you and I can kill you," Barry yelled, his voice filled with pain. Then something unexpected happened, Oliver said something to Barry.

"Don't kill him, Barry. Barry, you have a good heart," Barry turned around to see Oliver inching closer, "if you kill him, it will only become easier to kill after that, trust me. You are better than this, if you kill him, you're showing him that you've given up."

By the time that Oliver was done talking, Barry had let go of Zoom unintentionally. As the two were caught up, Zoom had speed off in a flashing light of blue.

All the two could do is stand there, looking at eachother. Then Barry fell to his knees, then to the ground. Oliver was confused at first until he realized what had happened. Zoom had stabbed Barry with a kitchen knife before he ran away.

"BARRY!" Oliver screamed at the sight of the man on the ground.

 **Hey guys! So this one is a little weird, tell me what you think! Barry is not going to die, he's just going to be injured. Also more arguments between Barry and Oliver will be happening! Just leave a review and I'm open to suggestions!**


End file.
